shylmiridfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Magician (Bard)
=Magician= A magician dabbles in performance, but sees it as a means to tap into universal energies and channel them. Improved Counterspell : The Magician gain the Improved Counterspell feat. This ability replace the Bard armor profiency in Unarmored or Light Defensive style. The spells cast by the Magician are subject to Spell Failure. Magical Talent : The Magician gain a bonus equal to half his level on Knowledge (arcana), Spellcraft, and Use Magic Device checks. If the Bard later gain acces to the Trace Ritual Skill or Geomancy skill, this bonus also apply to both. This ability replaces Bardic Knowledge. Arcane Lore : The Magician adds his level to Spellcraft and Performance checks. This ability replaces Musician Ear. Focus Training : The Magician must choose the Spellsinger training. Arcane Bond (Ex): At 2nd level, an Magician gains the Arcane bond - Spellbook Familiar ability as a wizard of the same level. This ability replaces The Versatile Performance from level 2-6-10-14 and 18. Bardic Performance: An Magician have acces to performance usually not known but standard bards. Whenever the bard gain a new Performance he may decide to choose one from this list instead : Rank 1 : Dweomercraft (Su): A bard can use performance to manipulate magical energies. Allies of the bard gain your Bardic Bonus on caster level checks, concentration checks, and attack rolls with spells and spell-like abilities. This ability relies on visual and audible components. : Stealspell (Su): A bard can use performance to steal spells from his foes and add them to his list of spells known. Once the performance is started, the bard can steal a prepared spell or a spell known from another creature with a touch attack as a standard action. The target receives a Will save (DC 10 + 1/2 the bard's level + the bard's Cha bonus) to negate the effect. The bard may choose a spell to steal, but if the target does not possess the spell, the bardic performance immediately ends. Otherwise the spell stolen is random, but it is always of the highest level that the bard can cast, if possible. The target loses the prepared spell or spell known and the bard adds it to his list of spells known for as long as the performance continues, after which it reverts to the original recipient. While stolen, the bard can cast the spell using his available spell slots. This use does not consume the stolen spell. If the bard steals another spell while a spell is stolen, the previous spell immediately reverts to its original owner. This ability requires visual components. Rank 7 : Spell Suppression (Su): A bard can use performance to counter the spells of his foes. Once the bard begins using this performance, he tracks the number of rounds it has been in use. While performing, as an immediate action, he can attempt to counter any spell that he can identify using Spellcraft, so long as that spell's level is equal or less than the total number of rounds he has been performing spell suppression. The attempt to counter the spell is made as if using dispel magic, using the bard's level as the caster level. If successful, the bardic performance immediately ends. This ability requires audible components. Rank 11 : Metamagic Mastery (Ex): A bard can use performance to apply a metamagic feat to a spell he is about to cast without increasing the casting time. The bard must still expend a higher-level slot to cast this spell. This causes the performance to immediately end. This ability requires audible components. Rank 15 : Greater Stealspell (Su): A bard's stealspell power improves. When a target fails a save against his stealspell performance, the bard discovers its spell resistance (if any) and all spells it has prepared or knows. He can then choose which spell to steal. The bard may forgo stealing a spell and instead reduce the target's SR by an amount equal to half his bard level and gain that amount of spell resistance for as long as he continues performing. If he steals additional spell resistance, it stacks with previously stolen SR. If he steals a spell or ceases performing, the spell resistance immediately reverts back to its owner. Rank 17 : Spell Catching (Su): A bard who saves against a spell or spell-like ability that targets only him (not including area spells) may use bardic performance as an immediate action. He must attempt a caster level check (DC 10 + the spell's original caster level). If it succeeds, the bard can absorb the spell effect without harm and immediately recast that spell (using the original caster's level and save DC) or any spell he knows of that level or lower. Using this ability consumes a number of rounds of bardic performance equal to the spell's level, even if the check fails. Catégorie:Bard